


this is what the world is for; making electricity

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [434]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: After Sakura tells Tomoyo about her relationship with Touya, Tomoyo is quickly pulled into her family's orbit.
Relationships: Kinomoto Fujitaka/Daidouji Tomoyo, Kinomoto Sakura/Kinomoto Touya
Series: Commissions [434]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [first thing in the morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757702) by [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf). 



“Now, Sakura, I know you’re keeping something from me,” Tomoyo says, and it is far from the first time that she has said it. Ever since the day that Sakura went to wake her big brother up, finding a big surprise and quickly getting swept away in it all, Tomoyo has not gotten off of her case. She is good at telling when something is different about her best friend, since she always pays such close attention to Sakura, her interest in her bordering on obsession, and on top of that, Sakura is not very good at keeping a secret.

Things have not cooled off between her and Touya since that morning. They both had so much fun, and it has helped to bring them both a lot closer as siblings. Their arguments are a lot less frequent now, as most time they spend together is spent indulging in this new hobby. It turns out that Touya has a lot of things to teach her, and Sakura is such a quick study in this particular subject that she advances quickly.

By now, in such a short time, she would consider herself quite the little expert, and Touya has no argument with that. The two of them are happy, and hiding that happiness is about impossible for her. She has a feeling that their father has at least some suspicions about the two of them, but he has not said anything either way, so it is hard to tell if he is just oblivious, or if he knows and he does not mind, willing to let them keep fooling around behind closed doors.

Slowly, Sakura has come to understand the meaning of sexual relationships, and why she and Touya are supposed to keep theirs a secret. Not only is she too young to be that intimate with anyone, let alone someone as old as Touya, the fact that they are siblings makes it rather taboo as well. However, it only feels right to her, and it is hard to imagine anything like that actually being wrong. Touya assures her that, as long as they keep it behind closed doors, they can keep doing it at as much as they want, so if their father knows, he is just keeping his mouth shut, not nearly as concerned as they might have assumed.

Together, they agree to hide it, but Sakura has just been so happy lately, steadily falling head over heels for the brother she used to barely tolerate, and that is not something that she can easily hide. She has been glowing, and often showing up late on days when the two of them could not stop messing around in time to leave for school, and sometimes disheveled, because she did not have time to properly get ready, or because Touya messed up all of her progress before she could get away from him.

For someone like Tomoyo, signs like these are completely obvious, and from day one, she has not stopped pestering Sakura for information, wanting to know exactly what the girl is hiding from her. She can tell that it must be something good, and can even tell that it is related to her love life, but when she pushes to see if it has anything to do with Yukito, Sakura does not fluster at all, and once even goes far enough to admit she has not been thinking about him as much lately, before realizing that counts as giving information away, and immediately flustering.

Now, Tomoyo has to know what is going on. It has to be something pretty exciting to get Sakura to stop mooning over Yukito, but as far as she knows, Sakura has not met any new boys lately. All she can do is continue to pester, over and over again, until she is able to get Sakura to break down, unable to hold up for very long. This time, she at least put up an impressive effort, but finally, she has to admit to the truth, and once she starts, it all comes spilling out.

She tells Tomoyo about Touya, and what she discovered that morning, and what it led to the two of them doing together. Tomoyo can hardly believe that it is Sakura’s own brother, since she knows the two of them mostly fight, but when Sakura assures her that this has improved their relationship greatly, she is only happy for her. There is not even a hint of judgment that she is doing this with her own brother, which is what Sakura was mostly afraid of.

Now that she knows Tomoyo is completely accepting of her secret relationship, that is a relief to her, and she finds herself sharing a lot more details, until she is outright gushing about Touya, and all of the things that he has taught her. It gets her turned on just to talk about it, and Tomoyo likes seeing Sakura in such a flustered state.

“Wow, you’ve really got it bad, Sakura. I never thought I would hear you talk about your big brother like that,” she says with a warm smile. “Actually, hearing you talk about it like this, it makes me really curious. Do you think I could film it some time?”

“Wh…film it? Why would you want to do that?” Sakura asks, her face going a bright shade of red.

“Because if you’re this cute just talking about it, I can only imagine how cute you are while doing it! I want to capture every second of it for my collection,” she insists.

“I don’t know about that. I mean, I’d have to ask Touya, and I’m not sure he wanted me to tell you, so…”

“Oh, pretty please, Sakura? I promise, I won’t show it to anyone!” Tomoyo is able to beg like this for a while, until Sakura finally caves.

“Alright, I can at least ask,” she replies.

~X~

Touya is not nearly as bothered by her telling Tomoyo as she would have expected him to be. In fact, he claims that, since it is just Tomoyo, who is basically family anyway- literally family, when they consider who her mother is- that it is not a big deal at all, and he knows that they can trust her. Beyond that, he does not mind letting her film things, which Sakura is a little surprised by, but with her best friend so eager to do it, and her brother lover completely fine with it, there is no reason for her to hesitate.

So the day comes when Tomoyo comes over, video camera in hand as she stands off to the side, telling them both, “Don’t mind me. Just do things like you always do, and try and forget that I’m even here.” Sakura is not sure if that will be possible, but Touya isn’t bothered, so she knows that she can go right along with it all.

Since she knows so much now, this is her chance to show those skills off on camera, and she does not want to disappoint Tomoyo or Touya with her performance. Though she does want to be natural, and to forget about the camera entirely, there is that little bit of pressure, making her want to do the best that she possibly can because it is all being recorded. Once the two of them are undressed, she gets down on her knees in front of him so that she can worship his cock and balls, showing off just how easily she can make her big brother melt for her, and reminding him why he loves doing this with her so much.

She starts out just by teasing him, leaning up against him to nuzzle at his cock, and he bites his lip, groaning softly. He has a lot of restraint, but he knows that when she teases him like this, it is always difficult to keep his control, and always difficult to keep from just taking her right then and there, fucking her face to get whatever he wants from her. She is a good little tease, and sometimes he thinks he might have taught her a little too well when it comes to how to take care of him.

She rubs her face along the tip of his cock as he starts to dribble precome, streaking a bit along her cheeks, and he can’t help but think about how cute she looks on her knees like this. It seems like just yesterday that she stumbled upon his morning wood and had to satisfy her curiosity, but she has come a long way since then, and is such an expert at this that it reminds him how much time has actually passed. Even so, she has improved very rapidly during that time, so it still has not been all that long at all, creating these conflicting sensations regarding the time that has passed since that fateful morning.

Either way, that is not actually important right now, and he is only thinking about it to distract himself from these feelings, and his impulses to take control and use her, rather than letting her drag this out as much as she wants to. Touya is going to let his little sister do her show however she wants to, while her cute little friend watches and records them.

He is not sure what possessed him to agree to something so risky, but he has always liked Tomoyo, considering her to be nearly as cute as his own little sister. Her relation to their late mother is not at all lost on him when he looks at her, her facial features calling forth vague memories of his childhood, so that might explain his fondness for her. It certainly explains why their father is so keen on letting her come over all the time, at least.

Sakura begins moving up, rubbing his cock along her neck, and then her flat chest. Her nipples are very sensitive, as they have both had plenty of chances to discover, and she rubs against him like that, whimpering as his cock touches against one of her nipples. Touya bites his lip hard, watching her writhe and whimper on her knees like this, and wishes that he could reach down and play with her nipples instead, pretty certain that he could make her come just by doing that, but still, he keeps his control, and lets her do things however she wants to.

This is her show, for her friend, and he is happy to let her tease and worship him however she pleases. She rubs up against him and moans, and it is so cute yet so sexy, cementing the thought in his mind that there is no one in the world more perfect than his little sister. He really does adore her, and is so glad that they have been able to grow that much closer through their illicit affair, though he does sometimes miss teasing her like he used to.

She moves back down so that her face is level with his cock again, and starts licking down the base, until she has moved far enough forward to start licking at his balls, causing him to shudder from the sensation. This part feels so good that he can hardly take it, and he knows exactly what she is trying to do. She has had him wait a few days for this, and wants to really get him riled up before she makes him come, so that she can take her time to indulge in that.

Sakura has a particular interest in his seed, claiming it to be nasty yet loving it all the same. She loves it the most when it is thick and a pale shade of almost yellow, and has made him wait before this session so that she could get the most perfect sample for this video. As shy as she is about the whole ordeal, she still wants to make sure that everything is perfect. That everything naturally includes the seed that she has become so passionate about, and Touya can’t help but be proud of himself when he thinks about what a little slut he has managed to turn is sweet sister into, and that is all because of him, that there is no one else that she feels this passionately about.

Sakura takes her time with teasing things out to make sure that he is very riled up and ready for more, and only then does she start to give into that desire, and start to give him what he has been craving, satisfying the lust that she has let build up as she has rubbed up against his cock, licking and nibbling at his balls, and teasing him in every way imaginable. As he watches her part her lips again, he can’t help but stare down at her cute mouth, shuddering a bit.

Sakura is cute, no doubt about that. He knows that her best friend has always been infatuated with her, that Tomoyo often gushes over just how cute she thinks Sakura is, but he has always known that as well. She is cute when she gets frustrated, and so, he has teased her a lot over the years, since he never thought that he would have any other outlet. At least when he teases her and bickered with her, he could see one of her cuter sides, without ever crossing any lines.

But now he does not have to worry about that anymore. The two of them have already crossed that line, and it started with her, started with Sakura going for it, even when she did not understand what she was doing. Touya can now indulge in his feelings for her without a hint of guilt, and there is no longer any need for him to tease her in that way. Like this, he gets to see the absolute cutest side that there is to her, and so, that is all that he needs to be completely content.

Tomoyo is lucky to be so close to her, to have that chance to see that side like this, and even to be allowed to film it. He hopes that she realizes just how lucky she is, but he has a feeling that she does, considering just how excited she has been throughout all of this, clutching her camera tight, and moving around whenever she needs to get a better angle. Touya hopes to be able to get a glimpse of the film later, eager to watch this moment over and over again, the moment that Sakura parts her lips and wraps them around the head of his cock, engulfing just the tip for now, so that she can show off the way she slowly takes it all.

Touya relaxes, resting a hand on the back of her head as she starts to move forward, bit by bit, taking her time as she fits his cock in her mouth. She has gotten so good at this, not even needing him to guide her as she deepthroats him, not needing anything at all, able to guide herself through it all, and able to enjoy every second of it. Her eyes are trained on him, so big and innocent despite the filthy things that she does, and he can’t help but moan when he meets her gaze, completely caught up in it all, and completely infatuated with her, falling further with every second that they spend together.

“Go on, you can take more,” he mumbles, even knowing how unnecessary it is to tell her that. He just wants to say something for the sake of the film, and she moans in response, pushing a little further forward, licking along his cock as she moves. Sakura takes it all, slowly but surely, until she is pushing his cock down her throat, and pushing her nose all the way to his groin, taking it all. Touya’s grip on the back of her head becomes a little more rough then, holding her steady and giving her no chance to escape or try to pull away, not that he thinks he would try to now.

She is left drooling around his cock, remaining still like this for only a moment before she starts to try and move. Touya can take care of that part, though, and he holds her still as he starts to thrust into her mouth, fucking her pretty little face, while Tomoyo whimpers softly, unable to keep her calm while she films the two of them, completely caught up in this sexy, forbidden display. Watching Touya fucking Sakura’s throat is like something out of a dream for her, but a dream she had never considered before.

Tomoyo had no idea just how into this she would be. Despite her possessive behavior with Sakura, she has always supported her romantic pursuits, and there is something about seeing her like this, used by her older brother, that just feels right. She can’t wait to watch this video over and over again, but already, she finds herself hoping that this will not be the last time that she gets the distinct honor of watching in person, and would not even mind if she had to leave the camera behind next time.

“Close…I’m getting close, Sakura,” Touya manages to gasp out, releasing his hold on the back of her head, and she pulls back then, letting his cock spring out of her mouth as she takes deep, gasping breaths. “Good girl…you want it on your face or your chest?”

She can’t speak right now, only able to point to her flat chest, and Touya nods, aiming his cock as he gives himself a few frantic strokes, doing whatever it takes to push himself the rest of the way over the edge. In no time at all, he is letting out a sharp moan and coming all over her chest, making a mess of her with his thick come. Sakura is delighted by all of this, and Tomoyo zooms in with her camera, to get a good shot Sakura playing with it, rubbing it into her chest and taking some between her fingers, licking it up, and having such a good time, showing how much she loves her big brother’s seed.

She can’t help but think about how cute Sakura looks like this, even in such a depraved and slutty situation, but then, that is exactly why Sakura is the cutest girl in the world. This is such wonderful footage, and she has no idea how it could even get better. At least, until she sees that Touya has more in mind, moving from his position and taking Sakura by hand, helping her to her feet.

Sakura’s heart begins pounding in excitement when she realizes what Touya is going for, that he is going to fully have his way with her on camera. She should have figured as much, considering how far Tomoyo seems to want to go with filming this, but she had not thought it all through. That being said, she does not mind that at all, and is eager to have her brother inside of her, as soon as possible. After having so much fun with him so far, she really wants to go all the way, and is so turned on that she can’t contain herself.

She is so needy right now, and so wet for him that he does not even have to do anything to get her ready, just laying down and helping her up onto his lap, letting her straddle his cock. Sakura looks down at him with so much love in her eyes as she presses down against the tip, and Touya begins to pull her down, starting slowly, but he knows that she can handle more, that he could give it all to her at once, and that she could still take it. After all, she has shown him time and again just how good she is at handling her big brother’s cock. Today is no different, but he takes his time, to indulge the both of them, perhaps for the sake of the video, since this is technically a performance for the both of them.

Finally, he is completely buried inside of her, or at least as deep as he could ordinarily go. Already, the size difference is showing, with Sakura so tiny that her body has to stretch to accommodate his size, but he is not done with her right now. This is not the first time they have done something like this, but it is still relatively new, and he wants to help her show her new skill off for Tomoyo, and for the film that Tomoyo is making, recording this special moment forever.

With a rough jerk of his hips, he thrusts further up into her, pulling her further down onto his cock as he pushes past her cervix, his cock buried in her womb, making her scream out in pure ecstasy. It took them quite a bit of practice to get Sakura to this point, but now that they are here, she can’t get enough of it, just the same as everything else they have done so far. In every way imaginable, she has proven herself to be a slut for her big brother, and that is why he is always taking things further with her, always giving this his all, always making sure that she is just as satisfied as he is.

“It’s so…it’s so big,” she whimpers, looking down in amazement at the way it bulges in her stomach. She reaches a hand down to touch her skin, able to feel the shape of it inside of her, and Touya can’t help a soft, breathy chuckle.

“You like how big it is, don’t you, Sakura?” he asks her, and she gives an enthusiastic nod. She is just going along with things naturally, but he is guiding her, once again making things into a bit more of a performance. “You’re so tiny, so you make it seem even bigger…it’s amazing that you can take it like that, you know?” He is almost tempted to make some sort of joke about it, that only a monster would be able to handle something like this, but he decides to refrain. Old habits die hard, but he has been so much better about not teasing her, since the two of them entered into this relationship.

Instead, he decides to start giving it to her harder, jerking his hips up into her to start thrusting, causing her to scream out again. There is no point in trying to keep up conversation with her right now, because she would not have a chance of replying to him, not with the way he is pounding up into her. He is going to fill her up with the seed that she loves so much, fucking her hard and fast to make sure that he does, but more so than that, he wants to make her come over and over again, as payment for how good she has made him feel so far.

He lets out a low grunt with each thrust, feeling the way she tenses and tightens, getting so close, until she is finally unable to hold back, until he finally sends her right over the edge. Sakura is left crying out for him, her voice breaking as she gives into the shudders of her orgasm, but even then, Touya does not slow down, and instead continues to fuck her through her orgasm, prolonging it and making her go absolutely weak from her pleasure, overstimulated and absolutely falling apart for him. Even once it has started to fade, he does not slow down his pace, looking forward to getting her off again and again, before he ever allows himself the same release.

She is just too perfect when she comes for him, so tight and needy and adorable. He loves making her come, and it is not long before she is sent into another screaming orgasm, her little body writhing in pleasure. She has been made so sensitive by all of this that every time he makes her come, it is that much easier for him to get her there again, and Sakura steadily begins to lose count of it all, too dazed to keep track, to think of anything at all, besides how good it feels to have Touya so deep inside of her.

Finally, Touya is no longer able to hold himself back, but he is sure that he has given Sakura so many orgasms that it does not matter that it is finally his time to give in. With a groan, he gives one last thrust up into her as he shoots his load directly into her womb, flooding her with his seed, and that is enough to send her into another shuddering orgasm, the two of them coming in perfect unison, the siblings sharing in the greatest bliss of all.

And Tomoyo has had the chance to watch it all, and better yet, to film it, so that she can witness this over and over again. This will remain her most prized film, she is certain of that, and as she watches Touya pull Sakura off of his cock, so that he can cuddle with her, she zooms in for a closeup on this tender scene, before finally cutting the camera off, letting it end there. She can hardly wait to get home and watch it all over again, and she thinks that now might be a good time to take her leave.

The two of them are pretty wrapped up in each other right now, and are probably exhausted after putting on a show like that, so she will leave them as they are. There will be plenty of time to gush with Sakura later, to talk to her about what she has seen. Before she leaves, though, Tomoyo heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water, her mouth rather dry after drooling over the siblings for so long.

~X~

Of course, Fujitaka knows everything that goes on between his two children. Touya and Sakura may think that their relationship is a secret, but he has known about it from the start; from the moment he returned from the work trip, he could tell that the two of them had gotten much closer while he was away. Ever since then, it has only become more obvious to him, while the two of them must still think that they are sneaking around.

He never expected them to invite Tomoyo over to watch, though. With how secretive that they have been, it is a surprise that Sakura would tell anyone, even her best friend. However, he does not necessarily think that is a bad thing, and it actually starts to give him ideas, as he listens in to what the three of them are up to, and backs away once they are done, just in time for Tomoyo to emerge, heading for the kitchen.

With his idea in mind, he follows her, unable to help himself. Tomoyo has always been a special case; he knows that her mother wants nothing to do with him, only allowing Tomoyo to come over because of her fondness for Sakura, and he wonders if part of that has to do with how much family resemblance there is between her little girl and her late cousin. Does she realize just how easy it is for him to look at Tomoyo and see Nadeshiko?

Quietly, he follows her all the way to the kitchen, watching as she reaches up to get a glass for water. She struggles to reach the cabinet above her, and he steps in behind her, starling her as he reaches past her and says, “Let me.” His body is pressed right against her, and Tomoyo jumps, but does not make any move to get away, not even once he has filled her glass and set in on the counter, moving his hands to grab hold of her hips.

He pulls her back against him, letting her perfect little ass press into his crotch, as Tomoyo thanks him, and takes a long gulp of her water. It is hard to tell what she is feeling right now, but since she has not tried to move, he wants to believe that this is a positive reaction. He knows that he must feel huge against her, and he can only wonder what goes through her mind right now.

As for Tomoyo, she can hardly believe this sudden turn of events. She had wondered where Sakura’s father was during all of this, if he were busy working downstairs, if he suspected the truth of their relationship, but she did not expect to run into him like this. In her current state, she is still so excited from everything that she witnessed between the siblings that the feeling of the older man’s warmth against her back only turns her on that much more.

The whole time she sips from her glass of water, he holds tight to her, never letting go of her hips, never giving her any chance to pull away, not that she plans to. She nearly expects him to try something with her, to touch her in some other way, but by the time she is sitting the glass in the sink in front of her, having swallowed every last drop, he is still just holding onto her, remaining perfectly still.

“I’ve been here for a while,” she finally says. “I was just getting ready to head back home, and was having a drink before I left.”

“Is that so?” he asks, and slowly, he lets go of her, stepping back. There is a brief pause before he speaks again. “Well, Tomoyo, I’m not busy right now. Would you like a ride home?”


	2. Chapter 2

Tomoyo accepts his offer for a ride home, rather than calling for her car, because she is curious about where things can go from here. She had never expected Sakura’s father to take such a sudden interest in her, but now that he has, she knows exactly what it is that he wants, and she wants to see if he is going to act on it. After watching the siblings going at it, she is so horny now that she can hardly take it, and he is obviously her best option for relieving that right now.

In the car, he starts to talk to her, about nothing in particular. She is able to respond to everything that he says, but she is a lot more distracted by his hand on her knee, slowly creeping up as he talks. Eventually, he reaches her thigh and begins to caress her, moving his hand in slow circles, making her breath hitch in her throat. She has no idea how she is even able to keep up with the conversation in this state, but she still manages somehow, squirming in her seat, wondering if he intends to take things all the way while they are in the car.

However, he gets self-conscious after a moment, and withdraws his hand much too soon. She nearly asks him why he stopped, but if he is hesitating, then she does not want to back him into any corners, or else that might have the opposite effect from what she is trying to achieve. Instead, she decides to try things subtly like he has, and rests her hand on his knee instead.

Fujitaka does not react outwardly to this, but she does think she can detect a hint of stiffness in his voice, especially once she begins to move her hand up, following the same path that he did on her leg, teasing him with how she draws it out. By the time she reaches his upper thigh, she can feel the bulge in his pants, as he is already semi-hard from her touching him like this. She wants to get him the rest of the way there, and continues to rub him over his pants while he drives, feeling him stiffen and twitch and harden that much more, his cock growing beneath her touch.

Tomoyo is absolutely thrilled when she sees just how far down his pant leg the bulge extends, nearly reaching his knee. It seems like being well-endowed runs in the family, and that Touya inherited this directly from his father. That gets her that much more excited, so glad that she decided to go along with this, and that she is not giving him any chance to back out. This is exactly what she needs, after getting to watch Sakura be fucked by Touya for so long.

Finally, they arrive at her home, and she withdraws her hand as he drives past the gates, in case there are any nosy servants trying to peer in the window of the car. He asks her, once he parks, if she wants him to walk her in, and she says, “You should come in for a little while. I want to show you around!”

“I’m not so sure your mother would be happy about that,” he says. “I’m the last person she wants to see, at any time.”

“But she isn’t here right now, silly! It’s just the two of us…well, and the servants, but they won’t mind and they won’t tattle on me!” she insists. “Please, come inside with me!”

His resolve crumbles rather quickly, which is exactly what she was hoping for. Taking his hand, she guides him in, leading him from room to room in the enormous estate, making a big show of giving him the grand tour, even though she only has one destination in mind. It feels like an eternity before she finally reaches her room, bringing him in with her.

Fujitaka watches her flitting all over the place, and being in her bedroom like this, he can’t help but remember Nadeshiko all over again. In so many ways, Tomoyo reminds him of her, and as wrong as it may be to look at his late wife’s cousin’s daughter, his own daughter’s best friend, as something to ease the ache that he has held for many years, he just can’t help himself.

But then Tomoyo starts gushing about Sakura, showing him her home theatre, where she watches the movies she makes of his little girl, and the costumes that she creates for Sakura, and those differences remind him that this is _not_ Nadeshiko. Not only that, but he is not just fond of her because of their similarities; he is fond of her because she is Tomoyo. He likes Sakura’s best friend, always has, and right now, whether his decision to come here was right or wrong, he is glad that he made it, and he does not want to leave any time soon.

Tomoyo is pleased that he seems so happy right now, his guard down, but he has not made a move on her yet, and she is running out of ways to distract him, to keep him here a little while longer. The only thing she can do is make a move herself, if she really wants anything to happen.

“Make yourself comfortable, sit on my bed,” she suggests, and is pleased that he does exactly that, not needing any other reason to do as she asks. Now, she can take matters into her own hands, and make sure that he does not leave until he has given her what she wants, and until he has taken what he wants from her. Tomoyo is much too riled up right now, absolutely aching with desire and soaking through her panties, to let an opportunity like this pass her by.

Rather than sitting down next to him, she is instead quick to climb right onto his lap. She loves the flustered look on his face, and as she gets into position to straddle him, her skirt is pushed up so much that she can feel his erection pressed right against her pussy, with only a thin layer of fabric separating them. Her panties are already damp, and that damage is getting worse by the minute, as she teases things out with Fujitaka.

As she begins to grind down against him, she can feel him throbbing, straining against his pants as he struggles to cope with all of this teasing. From the way he pants, from the way his face is flushed, from the way he seems like he is just barely able to hold himself back, she can tell that he is pent up, that it has been a long time for him, and that he is in dire need. After all, she knows that he has been single since Sakura was very young, and she doubts he has had much time for romance, raising two children on his own and working as much as he does.

“How long have you gone without?” she asks him, a playful smile on her face, and Fujitaka feels like he can barely breathe at all.

“Since…since Sakura’s mother…” he starts, but trails off, the rest obvious enough even without him having to say it.

Tomoyo gives him a sympathetic look, and grinds down against him a little more, making him moan, a choked sound that he tries to swallow back, but she can still hear it. She feels so bad for him, so pent up and lonely, needing someone to help him relieve that lust. The way he grabbed her back at his house proves just how needy he is, letting his control lapse enough that he started to make a move on a little girl like her, and then, he offered to give her a ride home, likely planning to try something with her in the car.

The only reason nothing happened then is because he backed out, thinking better of it at the last second, and it was only thanks to Tomoyo that they were able to make any progress at all. It is clear enough that he wants it, and that the only reason he has decided to hold back so far is because he is not sure if _she_ wants it, and does not want to take things further than the young girl can handle.

Little does he seem to realize, Tomoyo is probably the horniest she has been in her entire life, so turned on right now that she would do anything to be able to relieve that. Her original plan had been to come home and spend the night touching herself to the film that she has made, but all of that went out the window as soon as Fujitaka first laid his hands on her. At that point, she knew exactly what she wanted, and what she needed to do to make sure that she got it.

“You poor thing,” she murmurs, wanting to properly spring her attack, to make sure that she gets him right now, while she has him where she wants him. She is so turned on after watching the sibling lovers go at it for so long, and she is made that much more horny from feeling his massive cock, straining against his pants, rubbing her through her panties, and the more she grinds on him, the more she wants to grind herself to orgasm, using him like this until she can get herself off.

However, she shows restraint in that regard, if only because there is something so much better waiting for her, so long as she actually takes her time to get what she wants. Leaning in closer, her nose pressed right up against his, she can see the pure lust in his eyes as she says, “I want to help you out with that. You’ll let me help you, won’t you?”

Numbly, Fujitaka can only nod, not sure what else to do in a situation like this. He has followed it all this far, and has let himself get backed into such a corner that there is no real way out, even if he were to reject her and leave right now. Things have already gone too far for him to feign decency now, something that he knows just as well as Tomoyo does. Besides, with the way her panty-clad crotch keeps rubbing against him, he knows that there is no way he could walk out of here, not without having his way with her first.

“Great!” Tomoyo chirps, before sliding back out of his lap, so that she can get on the floor in front of him, pushing her way between his legs. She likes to think of herself as a quick study, able to develop a skill for most things early on, and after watching Sakura’s example, she thinks that she already knows just what to do here, not needing much practice before she is a master.

Unlike her best friend’s first time, she is not at all unsure about things, confident and even a bit smug, just knowing that Fujitaka is not going to be able to resist her. All she has to do is put what she has learned from watching into practice, and she will have him moaning for her just the same as Touya moans for Sakura, not needing nearly as much practice to make sure that she gets it right.

Perhaps that stems from the fact that she already possessed some basic knowledge, even before Sakura finally confessed to her relationship with Touya. Though she has never done anything herself, she has known about such things for a while now, her natural curiosity leading to her developing quite an interest in sexual matters. That is why she was so eager to get a glimpse of Sakura taking care of Touya, and now why she is so eager to try something for herself.

Unzipping his pants, she pulls his cock free, even more impressed by his size now that he has it out int he open like this. It will definitely be a lot for her to take for a first time, but she thinks that she is more than ready for that, and ready to prove that to him. In turn, as he looks down at her, seeing the smug and playful expression on her face as she begins to stroke his cock, he feels like he gets a blast from the past once again.

So many things that Tomoyo does remind him of Nadeshiko, but in cases like this, it is entirely coincidental, because Tomoyo never actually had a chance to know her, and certainly would not have known things like this, things that only Fujitaka ever knew, private moments shared between him and Nadeshiko. It just makes him that much more certain that this is where he is meant to be right now, falling for a girl so similar to his late wife, who is so willing to help him relief all of his sexual tension, tending to his needs like it is the most natural thing in the world for her to do.

She parts her lips slowly before wrapping them around the head of his cock, and he moans out, the contact already maddening. It has been so long since he has been able to feel anything like this, and his hand has not been enough for a very long time. She may not have any experience with this, but he can tell that her enthusiasm will make up for that, and he can help her out with things, knowing that his size is a lot for her to handle.

It was a lot for Nadeshiko, in the beginning, but it did not take her long to get the hang of it, until she was absolutely addicted to sucking his cock. He has a feeling that Tomoyo is going to turn out much the same, and so, he reaches down to gently pet the top of her head, murmuring praise to her, telling her to keep going at her own pace.

Tomoyo recalls the way Sakura took it, and tries to imitate that, using her tongue to tease things out while she takes her time to fit him in her mouth, and she even brings her hand back up to start stroking the base of his cock while she takes her time to fit him. Her mouth is still so small, so it takes quite a bit for her to be able to pull this off, and Fujitaka feels a thrill of excitement, knowing just how sore her jaw is going to be once this is done, and hoping that she turns out just like his wife did, eager to keep going, eager for more even with her jaw aching from it all.

Slowly but surely, she takes him deeper in her mouth, until she is moving her hand out of the way. As long as she takes things slowly, she does not start to gag on him, and any time she feels like she might gag, she slows down right away. Fujitaka continues to pet her and encouraging her, making soft suggestions, reminding her to take things easy if she starts to get ahead of herself. Though she has the basic idea of what to do, she loves the way that he walks her through it and tries to help her, reminded of the fact that he is a teacher, and very excited by that fact.

With Nadeshiko, he took on the role of her teacher in the bedroom, which he knew turned her on. After all, she would not enter into a relationship with her teacher if she were not into that sort of thing, and so, that side of him comes out naturally with Tomoyo, so used to treating a lover in this way. He had no way of knowing just how much she likes it, but she is trembling with her arousal, so desperate to have more of him, and so desperate to have this massive cock inside of her, eager to let him take her virginity.

For now, though, she is more than occupied with this, taking him all the way in her mouth, letting him push into her throat, and just barely managing to keep her gag reflex under control. It feels so good, her tiny mouth and her tight throat, but he is slow as he starts to move, not wanting to give her more than she can handle. She adapts more easily than her best friend did for her first time, but that does not change the fact that she has never done anything like this before, nor does it change the fact that he is even bigger than his son, and a lot to handle.

“So good…you’re such a good girl, Tomoyo, you’ve got the hang of this now, see?” he mumbles, giving light thrusts into her mouth, fucking her pretty little face as he gets closer and closer to the edge. He knows that it will not be long now, so he does not bother trying to hold back, chasing that high that he has been denied for so long, until he pulls back, wanting to pull out of her mouth, not wanting to make her swallow it the very first time that they do this.

He manages to pull free from her mouth just in time, and ends up coming all over her, covering that pretty face with his seed as he moans for her, feeling the greatest relief he has felt in his life. It has been much too long for him, and he knows that he needed that. However, that does not mean that he is done- far from it, and now that he has felt that ecstasy again, the only thing on his mind is experiencing it again, and using Tomoyo to do so.

While her face is still a mess, while she is still covered in his thick come, she makes him take her camera, murmuring, “I want you to record what I look like right now, so I can look back at it, okay?”

Fujitaka shudders in excitement and replies, “Of course, but you’ll have to let me look back at it too.”

Tomoyo giggles and replies, “You know I will!” So, with the camera in hand, he zooms in on her face, taking a long shot of her while she remains still, as if having her photo taken, before flashing a bright, happy smile at the camera, and licking her lips, so that she can start to lick her face clean. It is so adorable and yet so sexy at the same time, and he knows that this is a video he would be able to watch over and over again. Still, he finds himself hoping that he gets to experience it in real life so much that he does not need to.

“Alright, that should be good!” she chirps after a moment, and he cuts the film and sets her camera carefully to the side, still sitting back, not sure what he should do next. He knows what he _wants_ to do, but he wants to let her keep choosing what she does with him, at least for this first time, so that he knows where they stand, and knows just how much she can handle. But he is absolutely desperate to take her virginity now, and is relieved when she gets up on shaky legs, and takes off her damp panties, tossing them to the side as she gets back onto his lap, this time teasing the tip of his cock with her bare, dripping wet pussy.

“I’m going to go slow,” she tells him, “but I’ll let you know as soon as I want more from you.”

“You just take your time,” he replies, knowing that this is going to be more than worth any wait that there is. His cock aches for her, his previous climax not nearly enough to satisfy himself, and as she starts to push down onto him, he is ready to fill her completely, and pump her full of his seed. Tomoyo has made her intentions clear enough by now, and Fujitaka wants to keep her as his new little wife.

Slowly, he begins to penetrate her, and she takes her time with it, slowing to a stop whenever it starts to become too much for her, but it never takes long before she is ready to take even more. She is so small, so tight, and he is so big in comparison to her, but still she is not intimidated at all, taking charge as he takes him deeper and deeper into her pussy, while he holds onto her tight, keeping her steady.

Fujitaka’s breath comes out in short, sharp gasps as he does his best to retain his self-control, to make sure that he lets her do this all at her pace. She has already promised to let him know once she is ready for more from him, and he is more than willing to wait for that, no matter how badly he may want to pound her right now, to begin working out years and years of pent up sexual frustration.

He bottoms out inside of her eventually, his cock so big that he can’t completely fit in her, at least not once he has hit her cervix, but that is as far as she goes this time, slowing to a stop on top of him, and letting him hold her in place. “For now, just fuck me like this,” she says, nearly out of breath but still finding her voice to speak to him. “But as soon as you’re able to push deeper, then just go for it.”

“Of course, Tomoyo,” he replies, just as breathless as she is, and so glad that he is finally able to start pushing up into her, thrusting into her tight pussy, contracting around him, squeezing him so tight while he moans out for her. For so long, he has needed something like this, and he never thought that his daughter’s best friend, that Sonomi’s daughter, would be the one to satisfy that need, to _offer_ herself to him, but he knows that he is never going to look back, not now that he has her.

As she moans in pleasure for him, he continues to pick up the pace, holding nothing back at each turn, and every time he knows that she can handle more, he gives it to her that much harder, that much faster, making her cry out from her lust, incoherent yet making it clear that she loves this, that she loves every second of it. His grunts and groans let her know just how much he loves it, and he can feel her getting so close, prompting him to keep going, to keep giving it to her even more, until she is suddenly screaming out with her orgasm, going to absolute pieces as she comes for him.

At that moment, he gives a rough thrust up, pulling her down as he does, pushing past her cervix all at once, her stomach bulging with his cock as he fills her womb, and Tomoyo is immediately sent into yet another screaming orgasm, unable to contain herself. Like this, he can only manage a few more thrusts before he is right there with her, moaning for her as he comes hard, flooding her womb with his seed, filling her so much that it drips out of her, all around his cock, because she is not able to contain it all.

It takes him a moment to catch his breath, to remember himself at all, and at that point, he slowly pulls out of her, watching her cream pie dripping from her pussy, her womb still swollen with the size of his load. Tomoyo is still panting, finding it difficult to catch her breath right now, but Fujitaka is still not quite satisfied, and ready to use her again, ready to keep using her until he finally finds the satisfaction that he has been denied for so long.

“You’re not done yet, are you, Tomoyo?” he teases her, and she looks up at him, a sly smile crossing her face, replacing any hint of exhaustion that might have been there before.

“Not as long as you aren’t,” she replies. “I’ve got plenty of energy, so I honestly didn’t know if you would be able to keep up with me or not.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” he replies, and helps her off his lap, so that he can start stripping her down the rest of the way, wanting to really be able to see the way her tummy has bulged with his come. And this way, the bulge of his cock will be that much more visible to him as he fucks her absolutely senseless, using her until neither of them can take it anymore. He can only hope that they actually have enough time to pull that off tonight, but he knows that there will always be more time in the future.

Tomoyo lays back on her bed and lets him get on top of her, pushing her legs back so that he will be able to fuck her as deep as possible, ready to push into her womb again, and fuck her with all that he has. Now that he has her warmed up, and now that he knows that she can actually take it, there is going to be nothing that can hold him back from giving it to her from the start, and once he has pushed the tip of his cock against her pussy, he wastes no time in thrusting into her, pushing in all at once, hitting her cervix again.

This time, he does not wait for her to be ready, and pushes harder, until he has penetrated her, until he can see the way that his cock bulges her already swollen stomach, the shape of it so clear against her skin. Tomoyo is left screaming out beneath him, the intensity and the pleasure too much for her to handle, and yet, he has no intention of backing off at all, ready to push her over the edge, over and over again, until there is nothing left for either of them.

Soon enough, he falls into a hectic pattern, thrusting hard and fast into her, watching his cock move inside of her, and watching her adorable face contorting with pleasure as she gives herself over to him. He wonders if this is everything that she was expecting, or if she perhaps got even more than she bargained for by letting him go all out with her. Either way, he at least knows that she is not going to end up disappointed with him.

Once again, it does not take her long to reach her orgasm, and it is so strong that he knows there is no point in trying to restrain himself, her inner walls working to milk him absolutely dry. With a few weak thrusts, he is there again, flooding her womb just like before, swelling it that much more, and still with plenty to leak out of her in excess, her thighs streaked with it as she cries out for him, mouth hanging open, cheeks bright red with her ecstasy.

Fujitaka is once again slow to pull out of her, already thinking about what position they will do next. He is still not done with her, still not satisfied, but she is proving herself more than capable of keeping pace with him. The show she got tonight has her so riled up that it will take a lot to satisfy her, so they are both more than eager to get started all over again.

This time, he takes her over the side of her bed, bending her over as he lines his cock up with her, and he does not bother to ask her if she is ready before he gives a rough thrust forward, quick to force himself as deep inside of her as he can manage. Tomoyo screams for him all the while, going to absolute pieces as he keeps fucking her, using her just the same as before, until they are both sent into the throes of pleasure all over again, both taking just a few moments to catch their breath before they are ready to go again.

He loses count of just how many times he finishes inside of her, before she finally notices the time and mumbles that he needs to get cleaned up and get out of here, before her mother comes home. That is enough to snap Fujitaka out of things, and he follows her instructions, cleaning up just a little bit and getting back into his clothes- at some point, the rest of them came off- while Tomoyo heads off to take a bath. She gives him a sweet kiss before they say their goodbyes, with the promise that this will not be the last time that this happens, not even close.

Back in the car, the exhaustion has started to set in, a feeling that he has not known for a long time. He is used to being tired out from work, but it has been a while since he has been left with this satisfying sort of exhaustion that only comes from sex. Tomoyo is everything that he has been needing, the perfect escape from his years of loneliness, the sort of girl that can fulfill all of his needs.

She is not truly a replacement for his wife, the two of them too different, Nadeshiko too irreplaceable, but she will fill that void in his life all the same, and she is special to him in her own way. Fujitaka knows that Tomoyo will continue to satisfy his needs, just the same as he will satisfy hers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
